


The Innocence Is Gone

by Raphianna (tmntyaoifangirl623)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Sadness, reassurance, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntyaoifangirl623/pseuds/Raphianna





	The Innocence Is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like sad endings, read this, for those who like happy endings, read the next chapter (not yet! It's a W.I.P. ^^;)

**Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me. No money is being made.  
** (A TMNT 2016 Out of the Shadows Fanfic)  
  
A/N: HEAVY SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, AND, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OFF SCREEN DEATH, OR IMPLIED TCEST!!!  
**_________________________________________________________________________**  
  
The ninja turtle brothers were now running through the building to get to Kraang's war machine, and stop Kraang before he finishes building it, and destroys the world. **(wow.. crappy beginning)** They reached the top of the building, and observed the pieces as they flew to their destination. Donnie crouched down, and put on his goggles. "Guys, if we don't stop this thing from building now, it'll be ready in under four minutes!" he announced to his brothers behind him. Leo tapped Raph's plastron. "You got this?" Raph smirked and nodded. "I got this. Surfs up New York!" he yelled as he jumped off the building onto a piece of the machine riding his way to Kraang with his brothers whooping and hollering behind him. "Ultrasonic scanners indicate the beacon is somewhere near the command module a few hundred feet away!" Donnie spoke. Leo nodded. "Ok. We've gotta stop this thing from completing!"  Raph looked at Leo. "How we supposed to do that?" he questioned.  
  
Then everyone saw something emerge from the middle of the ship. "Let's start with whatever that thing is" Leo said. Donnie pulled his goggles up. "That must be Kraang.." he said, voice quivering slightly. "Alright, fall in guys!" Leo commanded. Then they all jumped from the piece they were on, onto the ship. Once on, they all slowly approached the middle of the ship. "Woah.. it's not that bad, it's just a dumb robot." Raph said.  
  
"Huh, man I was expecting way worse!" Mikey said, twirling his nunchuck a little, and walking closer to the robot. Raph huffed. "And what would that look like?" he asked as Mikey bent down to look through a little window, and tapped a bit. "I dunno. Like uh, mustache maybe. Evil goatee or something, y'know what I'm saying?" Just then, an eye came into the view of the window, and Mikey screamed, and fell back as Kraang popped out, laughing evilly. "Ugh! It's like a chewed up piece of gum! With a face!" Mikey cried out. "I'll only warn you once! Get off my ship!" Kraang commanded. "Donnie, get to the console. Lets send this jacked up disco ball where it came from" Leo said. "Hey bubbleicious, lets see what you've got!"  
  
"I'll show you what I've got! This!" Kraang grunted as the turtles ran forward with their weapons drawn, flinging them away, almost effortlessly. Raph grunted, sitting up. "This dudes tougher than I thought" he said, rubbing some pain away from his chin.  
  
Meanwhile, Casey was running from Bebop and Rocksteady. Bebop laughed. "Hahaha! You better run! You cannot escape, The Bebop!" he yelled. Casey only continued running, while panting, hiding behind some cars. In another part of the building, April and Vern were hiding on top of a storage unit, away from a Foot soldier. April looked at Vern, and gestured towards the Foot member with her head. "What?! Why me?!" Vern whispered. April rolled her eyes, and gestured to herself, basically saying, "What am I gonna do?" non verbally. Vern groaned, and jumped off the storage unit, ramming the Foot soldier into another unit, knocking him out. Vern looked at April, and she canted her head to the side, saying "Not bad" again, non verbally.   
  
With the turtles, they were still in a heavy battle with Kraang. "C'mon Mikey!" Raph yelled. "You're going down Kraang" was all Mikey said. While his brothers distracted Kraang, Donnie ran to the console, and flipped into the seat. "Ok. About 90 seconds before this thing is complete. All you Donnie.." Donnie mumbled to himself. "No pressure. No pressure. No pressure." he kept repeating. "You know, I'm looking forward to enslaving you" Kraang sneered. "A cage for some tortoises might be nice." Raph jumped onto the back off Kraang, and jammed his sais into his back. "We're turtles! Not tortoises! There's a big difference" Leo jumped, bringing out his katana. "Yeah. Turtles bite!" he yelled, slicing off one of Kraang's hands that just barely missed hitting Donnie. Kraang only laughed. "You think I don't have spares for this?!" he yelled as a swinging mace was magnetized onto the robot again. Mikey's eyes widened. "Guys, he is _literally_ rearming!"  
  
With Casey, he was moving from behind car to car as Bebop lifted them up, searching for the teenager. But as Bebop dropped a car, he spotted Casey. "Gotcha pipsqueak!" he snarled, ramming a car in Casey's direction. Casey ran as Bebop walked along the rows of cars, throwing them up, essentially trying to crush the teen. Casey turned around just in time to see Rocksteady come driving in on Bebop's motorcycle, and ramming into Casey, sending him flying into a mini van. Casey groaned, and covered his head from the glass raining down on him. He sat up, groaning in pain, and looked into the car next to him, and saw a pair of roller blade wheels in the driver's seat. Ripping duct tape of of old office chairs, he strapped the roller blade wheels to his feet, just as he heard Bebop ask, "You see him, Rock? We know you're here somewhere"  
  
With the turtles, Leo, Raph and Mikey jumped onto Kraang, trying to delay him. "Donnie!" Leo called out. "Just give me 10 seconds!" he replied. "Guys? I don't think I'm tall enough to ride this ride!" Mikey yelled, as his grip started loosening on Kraang. "Stupid.. reptiles!" Kraang grunted, flinging the turtles off of him, one by one. Leo was swung back the most, nearly falling off the ship. "Woah Leo hang on!" Raph called out in slight fear. But Leo, being the ninja he was, grabbed onto part of the ship, and swung back on, glaring at Kraang as he landed.   
  
With Casey, he was skating away from Bebop and Rocksteady as they flinged wrenches at him. He came to a stop as Bebop rolled in front of him, and got up, advancing towards the roller blader. "You're starting to be a real pain in my butt! And do you know what Bebop does with pains in his butt?" he yelled as he started swinging punches at Casey, who was avoiding them quite easily. Casey fell down, grabbing onto a thin metal pipe. Bebop turned around. "Get over here, little boy. Put down that popsicle stick" But Casey didn't listen, and started skating towards to rows of cars. Bebop and Rocksteady saw it as a challenge. "Aw, game on baby!" Bebop cheered as he got onto his motorcycle, and Rocksteady started running towards their intended target. With Vern, and April, they reached the portal, but saw that it was guarded by Karai. "Look, there's the portal device.." April said quietly. "Oh great" muttered Vern. "She has a sword. We have a, hub cap" he said picking up one quickly, then putting it back down.   
  
Back at the ship, the turtles were still trying to stop Kraang. "Where's the beacon, Donnie?! We're running out of time!" Leo yelled at his purple clad brother. "You already have!" Kraang yelled. "Prepare to watch your city, crumble!" he said as an eye beam came out of the top of the ship, and started shooting a blue laser. "What's happening, Donnie?!" Raph said. "I was right! It's a massive weapon system! He's bringing it online!" Donnie said, staring at his hologram in front of him. In that instant, a laser gun came out of the ship, powering up. After tapping on his "computer", Donnie smiled. "I got it! I found the beacon! It's just... up.. there.." Donnie said, looking up, pointing to the very top of the ship. "Mikey, go!" Leo said, blocking a claw with his katanas, as Mikey flipped onto his board. "Oh ho, I'll get that beacon!" Mikey said confidently, flying away. "Ok turtles! Playtimes over!" Kraang yelled, connecting a canon to the chest of his robot, and started shooting at Mikey. Mikey grunted, barely avoiding the cannon shots, and onto a railing, leading to the top of the ship. But Kraang still didn't stop shooting at the orange masked turtle. Mikey's brothers tried to stop Kraang, but he turned to them. "Oh, you want some too?!" he sneered shooting at them, sending them flying backwards. As Mikey avoided yet ANOTHER shot, he was able to get to the top of the ship, and successfully snatched the beacon. "Haha! I got it!" he yelled, holding it tightly.  
  
But with Casey, he was skating as fast as he could, away from Bebop and Rocksteady. As Rocksteady ran pass Bebop, the Warthog cheered. "Get him, Rock!" he yelled, as Rocksteady roared, and cracked the ground beneath him. As Casey skated between the rows of cars, the rhino rammed into the cars, sending them flying towards walls. Casey skated slightly faster, then swung his "hockey stick" at a yellow pole, and bumped into a storage unit door, as Rocksteady kept running, and into the small space. Then Casey moved as Bebop drove by, and grabbed one of the grenades of the painted rim of the tires. "Woah woah woah! Stop stop!" Rocksteady yelled as Bebop almost hit him, driving into the unit with his partner. Then both mutants quickly looked back at the teen. Just in time to see him take the pin off the grenade, and toss it into the unit with them. Rocksteady caught it, and smirked, but the smirked quickly disappeared as he saw Casey close the doors. Then Rocksteady looked down, and opened his hand. But his eyes widened as he saw the grenade was about to explode. "Aw no" he said, looking at the mutant besides him. Then the two started a game of hot potato as they bounced the grenade back and forth from each other. But, the grenade still exploded. As he heard the grenade explode, Casey skated away, to find his human friends.   
  
"Rock?" the warthog coughed. "Yeah Beebs?" the rhino replied hoarsely. "My man..."  
  
~  
  
Donnie groaned as he was thrown back by one of Kraang's extendable claws. As soon as he looked up, he saw Mikey skateboarding towards him. "Hey! Heads up guys-- OW!" Mikey grunted as he was thrown back hard by the same claw the hit Donnie, and lost his grip on the beacon. "Oh! Ugh. Hah.. hah.. the beacon!" Mikey yelled as he grabbed for it just as Kraang grabbed him. "Come here, little turtle!" Kraang yelled as he dragged Mikey to him, and lifted him by the shell. Then he threw him up in the air, and the back down to him. "Let me give you a hug! Goodbye!" he sneered as he locked Mikey in an iron tight grip. You could hear Mikey's shell cracking under the pressure. "Uh! Oh! Ok ok!" Mikey groaned in pain. As Leo saw this, he growled, and started running in the direction of a flying piece of the ship. "Raph, with me!" he commanded as he jumped on, and flung his brother on with him. Mikey cried out in pain as he felt his shell crack even more. "Ugh! A little help guys" he cried. Leo nodded to himself. "Hang on little bro!".  Then he and Raph jumped onto the Kraang bot, and jammed their weapons into the machine.   
  
"Nobody. Messes!" Raph growled, as he and Leo pulled at their weapons ripped parts of the robot out, making the grip on Mikey give out. "With Mikey!" Donnie finished as he shoved his bow staff into the main sensor of the robot, electrocuting the machine, making Kraang cry out in pain as the electrocuting waves ripped through his body. Then Kraang fell over, as the robot short circuited and died. Leo, Raph and Donnie got up, putting their weapons away. Raph tossed the beacon to Donnie. "Guys, Kraang is down, but his ships still building". Leo said. Donnie tossed the beacon into the air, and activated his drone, telling Vern, Casey, and April to close the portal as the drone flew away with the beacon. "It's gonna be close!" Donnie yelled as the last pieces flew to their spots. But the drone made out of a hole in the ship, and the pieces flew towards the beacon. The brothers cheered into victory, but the victory was short lived as they realised something was off.   
  
_Where was Mikey?_  
  
The brothers quickly looked around until they saw him. Mikey. Laying on his plastron, on the ground, not moving. Their eyes  widened in fear as they ran to their brother. They barely registered Kraang telling them it wasn't over by a long shot, that's he'd be back. They didn't care as they kneeled by their little brother. "Mikey..?" Raph whispered fearfully. As Donnie gently turned him over, they all winced as they heard sickening squishing and cracking. When Donnie turned the orange banded turtle over completely, the rest of the brothers screamed. Half of Mikey's plastron was gone, leaving a gushing waterfall of blood and guts in its place. Then the middle of Mikey's shell cracked, and fell away. More blood seeped through the newly made hole.  
  
It was now obvious.. Michelangelo.. the youngest out of the four ninja turtle brothers... was dead.   
  
Leo screamed more, as he grabbed the sides of his head. "N-no! Mikey!" he cried out, tear filling his eyes, and spilling over onto his cheeks. "Why him..?!" Raph crawled to Leo, and pulled him into a hug, crying as well. "We.. were too late.." he said quietly. Donnie cried, and held Mikey close, not caring about blood getting on him. His other brothers, came next to him as well. "Why didn't we see that he didn't get up..? Why didn't we go to him...?" Donnie asked quietly, guilt and regret seemingly etched into his voice. The brothers surrounded Mikey, and kept him secure as their piece of ship broke away, and flew down. They silently jumped onto a rooftop, and quietly carried Mikey away.  
  
  
That night, the surviving turtles were numb. What was meant to be a reward ceremony, turned into a silent funeral for the fallen turtle. Everyone was silent as Mikey's coffin was slowly lowered to the ground, and covered with dirt. Leo couldn't believe it. They failed. They saved the human world, sure. But they lost _their_ world when they lost Mikey. Their brother. Their best friend. Their lover... their world was gone, and there was no way they could save it now...  
  
_The innocence was gone..._

 

 

**_Here lies Michelangelo_ **

**_Beloved son, best friend, and brother..._ **

_**May you Rest in Peace...** _  
______________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
But, later on in the night, a turtle with a purple mask went back to Mikey's grave alone, and knelt in front of it. Then, with sharpie, he wrote something else onto the grave....

 

 

**_Here lies Michelangelo_ **

_**Beloved son, best friend, and brother...** and lover... _

**_May you Rest in Peace..._ **


End file.
